


Banned

by ImaginAria



Category: once-ler - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginAria/pseuds/ImaginAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squad is banned from a lot of places in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banned

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something about these guys because they're great, so here's a thing.

They're banned from the Ice Cream Shoppe on 3rd and Main. Midd spent the whole time creepily hitting on the staff. Once “accidentally” got ice cream all over Min and started an ice cream war that included about 20 people. Grey bumped into the counter—conveniently painted green. Coppy spent the whole time apologizing to the staff and trying to stop everyone else but only ended up just as covered in ice cream as the rest of them. Mute just facepalmed and tried really hard to pretend he wasn't with the others who he had obviously walked in with.

They're banned from the Movie Theatre on Parker and Southbury. They went to see some movie Thespian had recommended, which was a gamble to start with, and basically wound up shouting at the screen about how silly the entire premise and acting was. Most of the moviegoers agreed with them—it was a Nic Cage movie after all—but the staff still had them removed. Mute tried to point out that he couldn't actually talk and thus should be exempt but it didn't work, which was really fine because he didn't want to see the end anyways.

They're banned from the Town Hall in the middle of Main Street. That was mostly Midd's fault the time he decided he wanted to run for mayor even though there wasn't an election and so basically convinced all of them (by which I mean Grey who then dragged along Once, who then dragged along everybody else) to basically camp in Town Hall until they agreed to have a mayoral election. It didn't quite work that way, and it was probably good that Thespian was around to bail them out.

They're banned from the Library across from Town Hall. Well, to be more accurate, most of them are banned from the Library. Coppy works there sometimes and so is exempt from the rules, and the librarians are actually huge fans of Mute because he never makes noise and will just sit and read books for hours if they leave him alone. But Grey's not allowed in because the carpet is green and Min's not allowed in because one time his minions tagged along and it took the librarians almost 2 months to fix everything and Midd's not allowed in because he's a creep and Once's not allowed in because he's associated with the rest of them, and also because he borrowed 20 books last year and never returned them or paid the fine and secretly thinks that some night the librarians are going to sneak into his room and steal them back.

They're banned from the mall across the freeway. That is entirely Once's fault because he coerced Mute and Nerd to kidnap Min and try to get him to wear embarrassing outfits. This went exactly as you'd expect by which I mean it ended with Min sprinting around the mall trying to get away from them while Nerd hid out in a videogame store.

They actually aren't banned from the fancy restaurant on Madison and Juniper (yet), which is probably good because there's food there that all of them enjoy. They usually only go there for special occasions, or when Thespian says he'll pay because he has so much money that they're all pretty sure even he doesn't know how much he actually has. And Grey pretends that Midd isn't draping all over him and Min pretends he doesn't notice that Once keeps stealing his food and definitely pretends he doesn't blush whenever he does, and Thespian goes on about his latest show while Coppy nods, smiling, and Mute sulks but will always be able to write out the conversation word for word later.

If they could be, they would be banned from Central Park. Coppy actually researched it once, and you cannot ban people from an outside area in their city, although they've tried. But they go there to hang out on the old swings and look at the stars, and, of course, Midd hits on Grey and Once pretends he's not hitting on Min and Coppy and Mute just sort of roll their eyes and smile because this is their squad and they're perfect just the way they are.


End file.
